They're Not Just WereWolf Hunters
by CadetAmericaAngel
Summary: Allison discovers she has many relatives she did not know existed. She believes that they can help them in the attack against the Alpha Pack, but will these newly discovered family members choose to help or turn their backs on Allison and her friends? (Takes place during Season 3. AU maybe? OCs, many OCs)
1. Chapter 1

The woods were cold and dark. Well, it was midnight and the beginning of fall so that would be expected of the weather.

"Tell me why I had to get out of my nice warm bed to freeze my balls off, Scott?" Stiles shivered and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "And why are _they_ here?" he gestured to Derek and Isaac.

Scott stood next to Allison both trying to look calm, but obviously uncomfortable and fidgeting a lot.

"We need a plan to fight the Alphas," Scott said. "We need them."

"You shouldn't be involved Scott," Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "None of you should be. It's too dangerous."

"There are too many, and way more powerful than all of us combined," Scott argued. "We need a strategy of some sort."

"And we couldn't have this meeting at someone's house?" Stiles complained.

"It would be too risky." Scott replied.

"And being out in the wide open isn't?!" Stiles threw his arms up in the air.

"So whose genius idea was this lovely get together?" Isaac asked ignoring Stiles' outbursts.

"Mine."

Everyone's gazes turned to Allison. She stood there fiddling with the hem of her jacket and running her hand over her large bag.

"I-I think I might know some people who can help us." She stammered nervously.

"No offense but we're not going to ask for any _hunters_ help." Derek snipped sharply.

"Derek." Scott sent him a warning growl.

"They aren't hunters." Allison said. "Well…kind of."

"What do you mean?" Scott raised an eyebrow curiously.

"My dad recently told me about some, actually _many_ relatives I had no idea I had," Allison brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Apparently Gerard forced my father into keeping it a secret."

"So what's so special about these hunter/non-hunters?" Stiles asked.

Allison glanced at all of them and hesitated before telling them the shocking news.

"Some of them are werewolves." Allison sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, did I hear what you said correctly?" Derek narrowed his eyes at Allison. "Werewolf…Werewolf Hunters?"

"Yes." Allison nodded.

"That doesn't make any sense." Isaac said.

"Story time?" Stiles' eyes widened with childish joy.

Scott rolled his eyes and looked at Allison for her to go on.

"My dad's other sister was a werewolf hunter," Allison explained. "She fell in love with a werewolf and they got married. The werewolf had a pack of him and his siblings. Some of them married other hunters as well creating a peace treaty between packs and hunters. There were obvious conflicts of werewolves against the treaty as well as hunters. So there was a compromise, the treaty is only in affect in Wisconsin, Ohio, Arizona, Illinois, and Montana, and if there were any source of problem they could come to a none authorized state to help settle things. My relatives live in Wisconsin," Allison said. "We can ask them to help us."

"Sounds like a solid plan, except for one thing," Stiles said. "How the hell are we going to get to Wisconsin?!"

"I have a plane."

The group jumped in surprise and turned toward the shadow of a tree to find Dr. Deaton.

"When did you get here?" Derek growled. He didn't smell him.

"A while ago," Dr. Deaton smirked. "Allison, I agree with you. You need to contact you relatives and get them here. We cannot handle this situation on our own. I will offer to fly some of you to Wisconsin."

"_Some?_" Scott raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, we need some of you to stay here to help fend off the Alphas," Dr. Deaton explained. "I suggest Allison, Scott, and Isaac go, Stiles and Derek stay here. We leave tomorrow morning and don't worry about your parents, I can take care of them."

The group stared at Dr. Deaton in amazement and a little bit of hesitation.

"I-…uh," Scott, actually, clearly everyone had no idea how to respond. It seemed like a full proof plan.

"Any questions?" Dr. Deaton asked.

Stiles raised his hand. "Since I'm the only _normal _person here, how could I possibly help in any way?"

"You will be my apprentice and I will teach you a thing or two about your," Dr. Deaton gestured to the other four. "Friends here."

Dr. Deaton paused and waited for any objections then smiled. "Then we have no time to lose! Shall we go?"

**Author Note**

**Sorry if this story is going by fast! I guess this will be more of a short story :) We'll see how this goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

"We will be landing in twenty minutes." Dr. Deaton shouted over the rumbling of the small plane.

"Do you know where we're going once we land?" Isaac shouted to Scott though the question was directed more toward Allison.

Scott glanced at Allison who heard the question and nodded indirectly toward the two werewolves.

Scott turned his head to Isaac. "Yea…pretty sure."

"So…how many of these werewolf, werewolf hunters are there in your family?" Isaac asked curiously.

Allison glanced at the two werewolves uneasily before responding. "About twenty-five."

"Twenty-five werewolf hunters in one pack?" Scott burst in surprise.

"It's actually not that uncommon." Dr. Deaton shouted over the wind. "Wolves usually consist of blood related members, if not, then close friends."

"How do you think they're going to react to find their long lost cousin show up at their doorstep?" Isaac chuckled at the thought.

"Well, you all are going to find out very soon." Dr. Deaton said. "We're landing."

The trio clambered off the plane and Dr. Deaton was ready to take off again.

"I'll be back in a week to pick you all up here." He was referring to the clearing they had landed in. "Is that clear?"

"What did he say?" Allison shouted to Scott over the engine and propellers.

"He said he would be back in a week to pick us up." Scott explained.

"Where do we find this pack?" Isaac called.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be here in any minute." Dr. Deaton grinned. "Tell I say hi."

With that the plane took off with Dr. Deaton.

"Did he say they will find us?" Isaac asked nervously and glanced around the large clearing.

There was a long silence. Allison was breathing quietly but rapidly as her eyes traveled along the edge of the clearing. She was second guessing the plans they came up with and wondering if her long lost family even existed.

Scott and Isaac had their eyes trained straight ahead; they heard a set of footsteps heading their way. A light breeze swept by and they breathed in the scent of maple, and lavender. The trees swished and scattering of squirrels were heard though something was strange. Though the two werewolves only heard one pair of footsteps…it felt like there was a presence of more.

"Guys?" Allison whispered. "What's happening?"

"I think…" Scott murmured back and stood with his back to Allison. Isaac stood with his back on his other side. "They found us."

Isaac and Scott slowly started to transform as the figures started to reveal themselves. Several growls erupted around them. The trio was surrounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of nowhere an unusually large Beta male wolf lunged for Scott, but the wolf was tackled out of the way by Isaac. The two of them growled viciously at each other and swiped at each other threateningly.

"Chandler!"

The Beta froze, not in fear, but in anger. A brunette teenaged girl walked up behind the crouched Beta, claws unsheathed, and touched her claws to his back.

"Stand down." She said. The way the girl said that sent a chill down the trios' spine. She sounded so calm, but so threatening and deadly as if warning the Beta if he did not back down he would be taken down.

Allison whipped out her mini cross bow and aimed it shakily at the girl.

"You…" the girl paused in thought. She sniffed the air making Scott growl at her as a warning. The girl was unfazed by it and locked eyes with Allison. "You smell familiar."

"W-What?" Allison murmured.

The girl took a step closer to Allison. The other Beta wolves surrounding the group stood stock still waiting for a command or something to happen for them to attack.

Scott had a hard time trying to keep track of them all. Isaac was still eyeballing Chandler, the Beta that attacked them.

Allison stepped toward the girl as well.

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

The girl eyed Allison. "That's more of a question I should be asking you at the moment. But I can only assume one thing at the moment."

"And what's that?" Allison asked.

A smile grew on the girls face and embraced Allison in a hug. "You're family!"

Allison's eyes widened in surprise and Scott and Isaac shared confused glances.

"Uh-um…I," Allison pulled away from the girl. "You-You're all the werewolf hunters?"

"Yes, and no," the girl smiled. "Yes, we are werewolf hunters, and no, these aren't _all _of the werewolves."

"There's more?" Isaac cursed under his breath.

"So, you must be a distant cousin or something right?" the girl asked Allison then giggled at herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm Babs. And you are?"

"Allison and uh, yea," Allison glanced at her two werewolves. "My father is the brother to a Lynn."

Babs blinked surprised. "My mother. Wow, I knew she had a brother, I never knew he had a daughter! That's fantastic!"

Allison smiled, but it was a nervous smile. Babs tilted her head curiously then remembered few of her relatives were standing behind her.

"Oh!" she grinned. "I should introduce you all shouldn't I? Or introduce me to your friends first?"

Allison glanced over her shoulder at her two friends. "Oh, yea, these are my friends, they're werewolves. Scott and Isaac."

"Nice to meet you," Babs did a little curtsy. "These are my cousins," she pointed off each one of them from the eldest, twenty-one to the youngest which was seventeen. "Spen, Whit, Ken, Chandler, and Quin. Everyone else is back home. Come on, they'll be so excited to meet you!"

"Ok, I watched this long enough," Chandler cut it. "You actually believe these three? We just found them in the woods and you want to take them back _home? _They aren't little critters to take home and keep them like pets, Babs!"

"Chan has a point there," Spen pointed out. "We need proof."

"And they talk about us as if we're not even here," Isaac muttered to Scott. "How polite."

Chandler glared at them. "And as far as I know about you two, you're trespassing on our territory. You're lucky we don't rip you to shreds now."

"Ha. I'd like to see you try." Isaac challenged.

"Knock it off!" Spen and Scott snapped at them at the same time.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped and froze to find a very pissed off Babs.

"I tried to play this nice, but clearly you all can't get along." Babs narrowed her eyes at her mini pack. "Take them, and bring them back to camp. NOW!" she roared.

Without hesitation the trio was brought down. Scott and Isaac knocked out and Allison slowly passing out.

Babs knelt down next to Allison and smiled softly. The smile was obviously not genuine. "Sorry, Allison. But don't worry, we'll get things sorted out soon enough."


End file.
